Dance Sing Song Chaos
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: OC submissions close! Hiroto and Midorikawa ended up in a dance competition in Osaka and it turns out that the whole Inazuma Japan gang it's involved. P.S: Fudou its taken (because of my OC)
1. Chapter 1

My first OC submissions story!

Theme: School, no, hell, nah, dance and singing competitions? Kinda like a competitions between the couple Mirorikawa and Hiroto. And the whole gang got involved in the hellen heck competition.

* * *

"Come on Midorikawa, you'll never able to win this contest"

"Hell Yes I will"  
The red head boyfriend of his shake his head.

"You not gonna win against me"

The green hair turned around towards his boyfriend "Well then lets fight"

The other's just look at them, with one foot back from there place ready to run.

"Please don't tell me ..." Kogure gulped

"OH Yes we are!"

Aki gulped "guys ... run"

* * *

OC's Form

Name:

Gender:

Age: (probablye the same as the gang but who knows you choose)

Nick Name:

Team: (Hiroto or Midorikawa)

Crush: (Yaoi, Yuri, whatever)

Look (clothes, hair and face feature):

Likes:

Best Friend/s:

Clubs:

Your Theme Song:

10 PLACES, GO NOW!


	2. NEWS

1 PLACE LEFT GUYS!


	3. Everything Begins

*SLAP*

"Ouch!"

The place was silence, nobody believes or they don't want to believe in it at all.

"How can you?" Haruna shouted in anger, towards the boy in front of her. The slap she gave him leave a mark on his right cheek redden.

The red head couldn't open his mouth to respond, he was stunned.

Then a girl came in.

"What's going on?" A girl with white hair flying around with the wind through the club house, her dark blue eyes sparkle like stars. She had the same pale skin as Hiroto, who's actually best friend with Rika and Haruna.

"Hikari-chan, let's go outside and I'll tell you" Haruna tooked the girl's hand and walked outside. The other best friend of Hikari, Rika was patting the green hair boy. Whose heart was tearing into pieces, after a huge fight. The result was ….

"They broke up?!" The blue hair girl nodded, her expression was filling with sadness. No one would ever guess that would happen, seriously, the two were so perfect to each other. But in relationships will always had the wrong choices in it after all ne?

* * *

"How does all of that happen?" Hikari asked in curious, I mean who doesn't when it cames to one of the best couple of the whole gang?

Haruna gulped for a while "It all happens when …"

* * *

"_Are you sure you__'__ll win?__"__ Hiroto said in curious and arrogant, his boyfriend looked at him. __"__I__'__m sure to god__"__ he answered back with pride in him._

_Hiroto chuckled and kissed the other boy forehead __"__I__'__m sorry but you won__'__t win against my __'__Beautiful People__'__ my dear. Just give up for your own good__"__ he let go and turned around, sat next to Aki and Haruna. Who__'__s moved away from him in a second.  
_

_"__What did you just say?__"__  
_

_"__I__'__ll repeat, you not gonna win__"__  
_

_And the result of that answer was __…__  
_

_"__Why are you such a son-of-a-bitch!?__"__  
_

_A green hair boy breaking down his tears, took off the ring his boyfriend had gave him as a 2 year-anniversary present.__  
_

_"__I__'__m breaking up with you! We__'__re done!__"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Hiroto had went overboard, don't you think so too?_

"_Midori-chan!__"__ Hiroto stunned reaction shocked them all._

_"__What did you do!?__"__ Kazemaru, who__'__s a close friend of Midorikawa, who have a bad temper that everyone knew well enough that they should have known this would happen __…__ but they forgot about this for some reason (dumbsters, jk) Stood up and charge right over to Hiroto with a punch.  
_

"_O-OI!__"_

_Everyone were shocked by the very stunned action from the tealnet  
_

"_Kazemaru!__"__ Endou shouted trying to stop his friend from causing any trouble._

_Before the powerful punch could actually met the pale face of Hiroto Kira __…_

"I came in?" Hikari questioned, the other girl just sighed and nodded. Telling her that Kazemaru didn't punch Hiroto because Hikari interrupted like on the middle of the action.

"Yeah you saved Hiroto from the punch you know?" Haruna patted her best friend's shoulder.

* * *

Hikari felt bad, because she couldn't stop the whole thing. How could Hiroto be so arrogant to his own dear boyfri- I mean ex-boyfriend for god sake. They had been dating since the FFI finished, it's been a while isn't?

"Haruna how ca-"

"OOAAAAAH"

Hey, where did that cry came from no?

"Midorikawa!"

Hikari and Haruna turned around 1800 and what they could only do.  
Was stood and let the poor green boy ran away from everything.

"Midorikawa!" Kazemaru followed the other boy down the side walk of the school's sport field. Hikari and Haruna soon spanned out and followed the tealnet, with only one thing one there minds while following the green hair boy.

'What have you done this time Hiroto Kira?'

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

*Sob*

*Sob*

*Sob*

The sobbing kept on going and going non-stop, it came from the tree near-by the river-side soccer field. You could guess who's that, it's the poor Midorikawa of course. The little fella was very shocked of Hiroto's actions and his himself also.

He couldn't stop crying

The tears just fell down.

'Why? Why Hiroto?'

He kept asking himself, trying to find the answer for the question. But even know it would took forever to actually make it, he felt tired and started to close his eyes.

Well, before he could actually do that

"Ryuuji-kun?"

A girl appeared in front of him, it took him minutes to recognize the girl in front of gim. Who had the familiar hazel hair with her dark brown eyes.

"Zuko-chan?!"

Yes

It was Hiroki Zuko, his best friend. Who's actually from Haruken Soccer Team, but she visiting the Raimon Team for a while with Fubuki.

"Oh My God! What's wrong with you?" She sat down, asked in worried to her best friend. It's really rare to see him cried like that, and I mean very rare.

"Hi-hic … Hiro-Hiroto an-and I …. Bre-break up"

Now that's terrified to hear

"WHAT NO WAY!" She shouted right in front of her face, because she was the one who hooked them up together with Haruna and the others. It took them so long to admit they do have feelings to each other. Midorikawa told her the whole story, and yes the punch & slap also.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Zuko was mad, no, she was furious. She couldn't believe anything she heard from the boy.

She was about to run off to the club room, but then she remember. She can left her heaty-broken best friend here all alone. She had to bring him somewhere to calm down.

"Come one Midorikawa, I'll take you to Mc'Donalds okay?" She asked in the soft sweet tone of hers, as she waited for his answer.

"uhuh" he nodded slightly and smiled "Thanks for helping me out Zuko-chan!" he said.

"Zuko? Midorikawa?"

The duo turned around and oh looks who they saw.

"Angel-chan? Ray-kun?"

It was the Starling siblings, Angel was the girl with the long raven hair and the same onyx eyes as Gouenj. Ray was the guy with the same fair skin as his older sister, but his hair was spiky raven and eyes onyx eyes also.

"Dude what's wrong?" Ray asked Midorikawa as he patted the boy's shoulder. Midorikawa's eyes sadden more and more.

"Zuko, what's wrong with him?" Angel asked as Zuko just sighed.

"You know what? Come with us to Mc'Donalds and I'll tell you"

"Wait I have a text message" Angel took out her Samsung Galaxy phone out as the others were looking at her.

"What a strange thing, it's from Hiroto" She said as she raised an eye brown.

"Hiroto?" Zuko exclaimed in anger. "What does it said?"

"Well …"

* * *

*While in the baseball club*

* * *

"Hiroto, pick your phone up for heaven sake!" Aoi whined while holding her Iphone 5, walking around the club wearing her baseball jacket and her P.E clothes. With Gouenji, Ichinose and Kidou were waiting for Aoi to call that god damn red head.

"Hell he didn't pick my call!" Aoi curshed under her breath, Kidou sighed. It going to take hours to find that stubborn guy and bring him back to Aoi's house and knock him down.

"Anyway how did they break up again?" Aoi turned to her brother Gouenji, he gulped and hesitated for a while before open his mouth to speak.

"It happens just like what happen to you and Kidou-" He stopped after remembering that Kidou was here, she would gone mad if he talked about that incident again.

"History repeats itself isn't it?" The raven girl sighed, Ichinose noticed something strange about her. It was her hair and ears, she just had a pair of ear pierces and teal highlights with the blue highlights she had before. She does look like a punker if he had to say.

"Ichi-kun? What's wrong do I have anything on my face?" She asked her best friend in worried, he shook his head.

Kidou open his mouth to spoke "Um … anyway … I was thinking-"

Ruum

Ruum

Ruuum

Ruuum

"Wait a second I have a message" Aoi and Ichinose interrupted him, as they took out there phones and open the message.

"Oh …"

"My …"

"God"

* * *

"What's wrong Mistuki?" Rei asked in worried to the other girl, they were in the mall doing some little shopping for New Year Eve. Rei, the girl with long brown hair with the brown eyes. She was wearing a white T-Shirt, blue jacket, white sneakers and blue pants.

"It's a message from Hiroto!" Mistuki answered, she had violet wavy hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt, black skirt with leggings and white boots.

"I have the same message too!" Rei exclaimed

"Me three!" Along with them was Rumie, a 13-years-od-blondie with scarlet eyes. Holding her Iphone 4S out showing the message.

"It said..."

* * *

"Will you be a member of Beautiful People?" The trio read at once

* * *

"Will you be a member of Beautiful People?" Aoi and Ichinose read out

* * *

"Will you be a member of Beautiful People?" Angel read it out loud

* * *

_**To Be Continued **__**…**_

_**Aoi: YAY ALMOST ALL OF THE OC**__**'**__**S! THANKS EVERYONE FOR SIGHNING UP! And one thing, there**__**'**__**s no more place left **__** sorry!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Lily Mon**__**'**__**Roe**_


	4. Beautiful People

"Well thank you for everyone who had come here today" The smiling Hiroto Kira said to all of the people he messaged to on that day. Everyone were surprised by that message, I mean seriously how the heck did he think of that? He had been out of town for how long I don't know.

"Hiroto Kira, tell us what's going on?" Angel demanded as she was mad also as everyone else. Except for the old members of the team which was Burn, Tobitaka, Tsunami and Tachimukai.

"I need more members for my team that's all" He replied calmly, even know he felt the glare from a certain raven hair girl who's the sister of his best friend, its Aoi.

"Still, I don't get why do you have to make Midorikawa-kun so mad?" Tachimukai asked, the other old member of the team was mad also. Talk about mad, Burn was more than that. Why? Because Midorikawa was the one who took care of the everyone back in the … old days, he's such a nice and kind boy.

"Tch, I don't want to talk about it" Hiroto turned to the other side, avoiding eye contact with Burn and Tsunami. "So … I wanted to know who wanted to go first in this audition?"

Angel raised her hand, since the others wasn't that sure about this because all of them felt bad for Midorikawa. They could be comforting him right now … instead they were here with Hiroto.

"What song are you dancing for us today?" Hiroto asked

She replied "What Hurt the Most by Cascada"

And the music was turned on

She moved to the front stage

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then**

**And just let them out**

She was dancing with the movements of Pop, she moved perfectly to the beat of the song. Everyone were amazed, but Aoi, Mistuki and Hikari had seen her dance before so they were not that surprised. Still, she did it good!

**I'm not afraid to cry**

**Every once in a while even though goin' on**

**With you gone still upsets me****  
****There are days**

**Every now and again I pretend I'm okay**

**But that's not what gets me**

Now she's doing hip hop, her hands were moving all over the room. Just like an angel on the dance floor.

"She's good" Tsunami whispered to Tsuki, a girl with raven hair with a lot of highlights. She had the azure pair of eyes that he loved so much; she always had black punker type of make up on which he loved also.

"Yeah she is" Tsuki replied back, trying to hold her blush back but she couldn't. Tsunami laughed slightly and rubbed her head.

"O-Oi!"

"Hahaha, you look cute Tsuki-chan!"

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

The girl stopped with her face faced the ground, as she lifted her head up. She saw everyone's faces; they were amazed of her performance for sure.

Hiroto clapped his hands "Angel-chan you're so in my team"

She bowed "Thank You"

* * *

*While at Ichinose's house*

* * *

It was a dead silence

Everyone was silence from the start till now, no one dare to open their mouth to speak. Especially Zuko, Gouenji and Kazemaru, Midorikawa was making tea for everyone, still, no one dare to spoke a word to anyone else.

Oh

That silence didn't last long

"Can anyone tell me where Hiroto is? I need to beat shit off"

That's Martini Blues

A hot-head best friend of Burn AND Hiroto (for some reason), a boy who had short purple hair with white clips on his right bang. He was wearing a blue baseball jacket, jeans, his 'One of A Kind' T-Shirt and of course his purple converse.

He's really mad at Hiroto, because the fact that he's the one who helped Zuko hooked them up and he was the ONLY one who dare to come and talked to Hiroto when he's super mad about the Chemistry Project (side-story, will post later on).

Then Midorikawa shout "We need to make a team, fast"

Everyone were thinking about the idea at first, because there were lots of people in the group that can

"But how?" Zuko asked, as she knew that not all of them know how to dance. Especially her when she could only sing.

"We're dancing and singing" he replied with a smile.

"Eh?!"

* * *

*At Sun Garden, Hiroto's place*

* * *

"Wow there's a lot of good dancer in here" Tsunami said, as they all watch the people who got called up dance, but there's only one person left. It was Aoi, she was too stubborn to even go up to the stage. Hiroto knew she would wait to be the last, since she doesn't want to dance. You can heard her sing, ok, but you would never saw her dance in life time.

At All

"Aoi-chan, you're next"

"I'm not going to dance" She said with a straight voice, the others were terrified by that.

"But most of your friends are here, Angel, Hiraki, Ichinose, Mitsuki, Rei-"

BANG

"..."

"What was that?"

**_To Be Continued_**

**_YAY 2ND CHAP!_**

**_R&R PLS!_**


	5. OMG wtf!

"Yuu?"

"Miharu?"

"Rika?"

Now that's shocking

"What are you guys doing here?" Burn asked in annoyance, as he glances at each of the girls. The girls just gave him death glares back. Yuu, the girl with light green hair and Miharu, the girl with brownish hair. Their are Aoi's best friends, who's like always 24/7 in FaceBook or Twitter.

"We came here because of her" Yuu pointed at Aoi, as everyone now looked towards here.

"EHH?"

Aoi just smirked as she saw her friends surprised faces, she was expecting this to happen.

Tsuki asked Miharu "But why?"

The brown hair girl smirked "This lady over here needs her back-up singers" she wrapped her left hand around Aoi's neck.

"Back-up?"

"And P.S: We're in your team" Miharu winked.

Aoi just turned to the stage, the three girls followed her. But Miharu got Hiroto caught her wrist before he even able to move.

"What's the meaning of this Mi-chan?" he asked in a serious tone.

The girl giggled slightly on purpose.

"You'll see for yourself"

As the girls were in positions, the music was turned up.

**Oh Woaah**

**Oh Woaah**

**Oh Woaah**

The rest recognized the music, it was the one hit song that blow up Tokyo City for 3 months straight. The song that Ichinose loved so much, the song that Gouenji hated so much. The song that Hiroto would sing every morning until Burn had to shut him up.

**You know you love me**

**I know you care**

**Just shout whenever**

**And I'll be there**

**You want my love**

**You want my heart**

And we will never ever ever be apart

Aoi was moving and singing with the beat, it was one of the songs she loved so much from Justin Bieber. In fact, she's a belieber herself so it obvious that she would use a JB's song for an event like this. The song went on with the three back-up singers singing with Aoi, her voice was beautiful. And then the rap part came:

**When I was 13**

**I had my first love**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**And nobody came in between us**

**Nobody could ever come above**

She was singing with her own heart.

Ichinose and Angel felt it, just like what happen when Aoi and Kidou agreed to broke up. It was a hard decision, since they both loved each other so badly. Their relationship lasted for 2 years straight with only 2 fights, world record isn't it?

**She made my heart pound**

She began to break into her

**Like baby baby baby No~**

**Like baby baby baby Oh~**

**Though you always be mine~**

**Now I'm all gone ...**

after finishing the song, she walked out of the stage and open the door.

"Wow that was nice" A male voice appeared before Aoi. Hiroto and Tsunami recognized him, the brown dread lock with the scarlet eyes.

"Kidou ..." Ichinose mumbled

The dread lock boy turned to him

"Well, looks like I'm taking her back then"

"WAIT"

They couldn't caught up with him and Aoi

They had

* * *

_**Wish Those Tears Never Fall**_

* * *

"Now our 'Inazuma Dream' had finally completed!" Midorikawa and Zuko shouted in glee, hugging each other like kindergarten students.

In the team, there were Ray, Martini, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Fudou, Endou, Haruna and Toramaru.

Wait

There's Rumei also

"I can't let Hiroto be such a meanie like that to you" Rumie smiled at the green hair boy.

"We only need Kidou and Fubuki left"

"Talk about Kidou and Fubuki, where are they anyway?" Gouenji asked as he wandered around to find them.

Midorikawa gulped, he through this may never happen but …

"Hiroto took them"

What they didn't know, was that Hiroto didn't ask them. Instead …

* * *

"Sorry but no"

That was there answer to Hiroto when he asked them.

Also, there's a danger.

To both of the team.

* * *

"Vice, where have you been?" A certain blonde hair boy called out to the scarlet boy, Kidou. Who just come back with Aoi behind him.

"Aprodi, I just pick Cap' up" He pointed to the raven hair girl who turned away from him.

"Cap's back?" The cold ex-captain of Diamond Dust, Suzuno Fuusuke and Haruna questioned. Aoi nodded and too off her jacket. Her cold stare made all of them shivered.

"Where's Kogure?" She asked Aprodi with her cold stare.

"I'm here Cap" The small boy replied as he drank all of his Red Bull.

"Nastumi?"

The brown hair girl raised her hand "I'm here"

"Genda and Sakuma?"

The duo nodded at her

"We're here"

Aoi smirked

"Now let's practice! We have a National Champion to win!"

* * *

**_Time skip to the day before the competition, at Snowie Blizzard Ice Cream Shop_**

* * *

"Oh I want more chocolate ice cream please!" Zuko and Kazemaru said at once, as the others were sweat dropped at the scene. Those two girls had eaten more ice cream than any one else in the whole table. They were relaxing after there long dance practice at Kazemaru's house and believe me the house was HUGE!

Fudou stood "I'll order more ice cream for you guys" Martini followed the other boy "Me-me too!"

Midorikawa and Rumei noticed the strange action from the purple hair boy, he always been so serious and arrogant. Now whenever Fudou was around he would be shuttering his words and blush.

"Hey, don't you think Martini likes Fudou?"

The girl spanned "Fudou-kun?!"

Midorikawa nodded and pointed at Martini "Look at him"

Rumei stared at the duo, Fudou was saying something and make Martini blushed red. While the purple boy would punch him playfully and make Fudou laughed and slightly blushed.

Wait

Did Fudou Akio just blush

"I'm so telling this to Fubuki-kun!" Rumei got out her phone and began to texted the silver hair boy.

"Where's Fubuki anyway?" Midorikawa asked

"Oh he's at Aoi's house" Zuko said as she popped a spoon full f ice cream into her mouth.

"Aoi's house huh?"

* * *

"Do we have a deal Shirou?" Aoi smiled as she gave the silver hair boy the contract

Fubuki looked through it for a moment and smiled back

"Of course" he signed the contract as he put a smirk on his face.

* * *

**_The Day of The Competition_**

* * *

"WOW!" Zuko, Rumei and Kazemaru were stunned

"This stadium it's huge!" Midorikawa exclaimed

They were in the International Tokyo Stadium, where the 'X Dance Competition' had been head for this year, each year it's a different country and this year Japan was able to head this huge competition.

"Quick guys! the open ceremony it's about to start! We need to be in line!"

As the whole team gathered up at the team's line, they looked to there right and there they are. The Beautiful People.

"Oh hello there" Hiroto smiled at his ex-boyfriend

"Hello there Kira" Midorikawa replied back.

"Long time no see-"

Before Hiroto could finish his words, the whistle was blow as the signal for all the teams to come out.

"And here's are the Japans Team!"

And role started

"BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE~"

**皆が羨む完璧なspecial lady **  
**誰よりもきっと幸せと **  
**世界のどこにもかわりはいないよ**  
**君は僕にだけのeverything****〜**

And the song Replay by SHINEE played up (Japanese version) as the team walked out side and perform a little performance

**優しすぎたからか幼いからか **  
**君のその態度がすべて語る **  
**and I think I'm gonna hate it girl **  
**きっと長くない気づいてるけど向き合えない**  
***何をしても (僕の心は) **  
**もう (届かないのか) **  
**Replay Replay Replay 思い出が**

"That's Beautiful People for, can I have the captain and the vice come up please?" As the announcer said, Hiroto and Angel stood up and walked to his place.

"So I heard that you just recruit more members, aren't you having the best among the best already?"

Hiroto smirked at the question

"There are more talents in this country and I'm sure that I have all of them" He replied simply

"Well then here's INAZUMA DREAM! With the captain Endou Mamoru and some of the members of Inazuma Japan!"

**Turn up the music, cause this song just came on**

**Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down**

**Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow**

**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**

**If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

Midorikawa and the others came out with matching black and white hip hop clothes, Midorikawa and Kazemaru had two green baseball caps on. The crowd went nuts for the new team with so much amazing dance moves.

**If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**"**THAT'S INAZUMA DREAM FOR YOU"

There were some other good teams around, but what both teams didn't know ...

"Please welcome! The legedary, the exotic crazy! ..."

None of them expected ...

"THE DEMON GUNS!"

And for your surprised ...

A team dressed in demons hip hop hoody clothes, with familiar faces.

As the team song was playing

**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you in my life again**

There was a person who hoody had the word 'CapTain' in it, the person's face doesn't show because of the hoody ...

But then the wind blow the hoody

And guess what?

"Aoi?!"

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Aoi: IM SO SORRY IF I DID ACTUALLY MAKE MY OC SHINE! (SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY) I tried to make every OC shine!_**


	6. Side Story: Chemistry part 1

Side-Story: Chemistry/Science Project PART 1/2

"You'll work in pairs"

The teacher said with calm voice, but inside she would be laughing evilly to the mixed-grade-class students. She knew that they can't work together in this class, it would be a disaster. Since she put all of the trouble-makers together also, she opened the document that wrote down all the pairs she paired up. As the projector light up, a girl with violet hair stood and exclaimed.

"YOU PUT ME WITH KIDOU!?" Sayori Mitsuki, a smart-ass of the class. Whose hate Kidou so bad, like really bad that she could punch him. (but that's what we only saw anyway)

Kidou snorted "Not her" He turned away.

And then …

"I'm with Toramaru!?" Zuko shocked blushing red; the girls stared at her with smirks on their faces. Haruna and Hikari smiled, she's lucky after all.

"Ray-kun, I'm with you" Haruna smiled towards the spike hair boy next to her, he signed in relief. He lucky he didn't have to do this project with his sister again after that Math Linear Project which she threw the graph there were working on right in the fire place of the house and burn it.

Martini sweat-dropped, he was paired up with Fudou. Fudou for god sake, the guy who wouldn't do anything, NOTHING! He had a bad feeling about this from the start when the evil teacher came in to class today.

"Um … Ms. Cheng, what about Shion-chan?" Ryuu raised her hand as the teacher looked at the new student, Shion Kishimoto. A shy little girl that always had the word Tokyo at the end of the sentence, with that same greenish pair of eyes that Aoi has their look like each other.

"She will be paired up with … Angel"

"EH!?"

Shion looked around in confusion, she doesn't understand what's happening, the others were shocked. Some of them had fainted down already. She still doesn't get it, what's wrong with Angel? She seemed fine to Shion.

"Good luck dude" Aoi patted the girl's shoulder and sat down next to Ichinose and sighed.

Hikari sweat dropped, this won't be good at all. Angel was the last person you would want to pair up with in any KIND of projects and assessments, because…

She always wanted good grades in anything 'and' she always use force to the partners when she worked in a pair/group.

"Welcome to hell my dear" The blonde hair girl smiled evilly to the raven girl, she grab Aoi's baseball bat (that she always brought with her). How does she got it? Who knows and it's not Aoi who gave her. Who would anyway!?

.

.

.

'Good luck my friend, we will meet you in heaven… some day'

"No!" Shion got dragged outside by Angel, the others just pray for their dear friend. Still, Rumei was curious about what will the older Starling would do. "Nagumo-kun, what will Angel does?"

Nagumo stared at her for a moment "She had a method of researching that everyone's scared of" Rumei stared at him back with the same confusion.

"Choose a famous Chemistry Scientist and research about that person history and theory. This assessment will be due on the 14th of March"

The gang went silent again …

"WHITE DAY!?"

* * *

"Shit, what could be worse than an assessment due on White day?" Aoi grumbled as she open her tablet to start her research, as Ichinose nodded and Ray sighed. Ray doesn't like White day that much, but he's fine with it. He was about to open his tablet also, but then a girl said something from behind his back.

"Ray-kun"

"GGAAAH!" the spike hair boy jumped out of his chair, making Ichinose choked his drink because of the sudden actions.

Aoi raised her eye brown "Haruna, you need to stop pranking people, you're just like Kogure now"

The blue hair girl giggled slightly as nodded her head. "Gomen, but I will take Ray-kun now, we need to do our research about Dalton" And there they went off the library.

That's what we know about Aoi/Ichinose and Haruna/Ray.

Then what about Sayori and Kidou? Nagumo and Rumei?

It's another mess I would say.

* * *

_Outside in the garden section._

* * *

It was an intense glare battle.

We could guess who there are.

Kidou and Sayori.

"Guys seriously you have to stop, we have the whole research to do right now." Nagumo glared at them deathly, Kidou's group haven't even started anything yet.

"Haiz, let's just choose Bohr anyway" (people who have learn Chemistry before, you probably know him and his diagram) Sayori sat down and open her tablet; Kidou just looked away and open his. Rumei felt bad for the violet girl, the blonde knew about her secret feelings for the dread-lock hair stagier.

Kidou just nodded his head, but inside his mind. He swears that he saw the girl next to him blushing red. Now that caught his eyes, why would she blush? (one thing, Kidou's an idiot when it came to romance)

Rumei sigh and shook her head, Sayuri make it too obvious that she like Kidou but then why does the game maker doesn't recognize it anyway?

But!

She does recognize something weird about Nagumo, he's avoiding her.

'Why?' She asked herself, feeling hurt because of the rejection she's having from her crush BUT what she doesn't know is that …

'Dammit why I couldn't look at her at all?!' the red hair boy thought in annoyance. He tried to concentrate on his work, but he always ended up staring at Rumei at a certain point of time.

What about the others?

Well, it was something more normal I guess?

_But I was wrong …._

_**To Be Continued …**_

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE … months? I couldn't think up of anything but this! So hope you guys enjoy it and wait for new chapters!**_


End file.
